


Ways Have Changed

by MLauren



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Filler, Fluff, Greenhouse Fluff, One Shot, Post-Byleth Return, Post-Time Skip, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-03 21:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Edelgard finds herself outside of Byleth's room on the second night of her return. She is not the same seventeen-year-old student the professor once knew, and she needs to know how that will change things between them.  A one-shot - F!Byleth / Edelgard.





	Ways Have Changed

**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot was written as a consolation prize for my Edeleth series readers. Many were anticipating happy-fluff moments, but it'll be a short while before I supply. For now, enjoy a squishier moment. Cheers, -M.

* * *

**Ways Have Changed**

**-**

**-M. Lauren**

* * *

**It was half-past midnight** when Edelgard found herself crossing the courtyard toward the first-floor dormitories. Her feet had known where they were going long before she did. There was a conversation to be had; one she'd been fighting. Yet, fighting the words were pointless, and Edelgard knew sleep would not find her until the deed had been done.

The evening had brought with it a chill from off the Southern Seas. A storm neared. She could feel it in her bones. It was at times like these when Edelgard felt appreciation for her upbringing; her training most importantly. She could read the world, and its people. Now, if only she could apply that skillset to herself. 

As she neared the steps leading down to the common-houses, Edelgard stopped dead in her tracks. A shadow, tall and slender, cast itself over the grounds near her feet. Out from behind a stack of shipping containers, Byleth approached. Her sword extended. She had the hilt of the blade directed at Edelgard's chest. She felt it lightly scratch beneath one of the golden buttons lining her blouse.

Edelgard hesitantly raised her eyes. "Professor?" She asked. 

Byleth's brow drew into a perfect arch. "Going somewhere?" She countered, and sheathed her blade. 

"As a matter of fact, I was on my way to see you." Her hands began to fidget, but she fought them still. "I'd like to speak with you, if you have a moment?"

Byleth only nodded. Edelgard knew better than to expect more. The years may have changed her, but stuck in that void; Byleth was quite the same as she'd always been. 

"Take a walk with me," She motioned. Byleth followed without debate. 

They were headed down toward the greenhouse. The full moon cast its glow upon the glass walls, creating a halo of light around its canopy. It was not often Edelgard allowed herself to admire the natural world. So much of her time was spent planning and worrying; she could not recall the last time she'd taken a recreational walk around the school grounds. She could not afford to. 

When they reached the bottom step, and her feet met the sidewalk, Byleth stalled in her tracks.

"You did not bring me down here to look at plants." She stated, watching Edelgard as she continued towards the greenhouse. 

"No," She whispered. "-but I thought we might admire the flowers while we speak." 

Moot to fight the Emperor, Byleth took her time to catch up. She nodded graciously to Edelgard who held open the door, and politely slid inside.

There was a small bang as the door swung closed. Byleth turned to face Edelgard. Her violet eyes were held away from the former teacher as she traveled along the brick-lining, keeping their distance between them. 

"When I was young, and before she moved to Faerghus, my mother kept a garden like this one. It was smaller, of course." Edelgard began with a small laugh. "I never had much appreciation for plants, but sometimes when I come down here and see the carnations in bloom, they remind me of the little time I had with her."

Byleth was silent for a moment. Edelgard had reached out with a finger to run its tip over the soft white pedals. Byleth admired the delicate gesture from the warrior, and felt her lips pull up, only slightly. 

"You had a desire to speak with me about your mother?" Byleth finally questioned. 

"No," She dryly laughed. "There is just something about you that has me speaking about my past. I am afraid I don't know what it is." 

Edelgard continued walking, silently admiring the plants. She reached the end of the cobblestones and came to a seat at the edge of the brick. Her hands pulled into her lap. She found Byleth standing across the way. 

Byleth hesitated, keeping her feet planted, and simply stared back.

"I wanted to speak to you about your return," Edelgard divulged, and then she paused. "Well, I suppose it is discussing your absence that holds more value to me tonight."

Byleth began approaching, but slowly. Her hands were held strict at her back. 

Edelgard fought a sigh. "You may sit, you know? Your pacing will set my teeth on edge."

Her expression turned stern. Byleth did as she was asked.

"I was not pacing." She defended, and dropped down at Edelgard's left. 

Byleth felt the eyes working the side of her face as she kept her own gaze entranced on the greenhouse walls. She was not certain if Edelgard was sizing her up, curious if she was still fit to lead, or if what she had to say was of a personal matter. Her time in the void had made it difficult to read her former student. She noticed that the years had aged Edelgard's mind beyond discern. 

"You may speak openly with me." Byleth encouraged, and finally turned to meet Edelgard's stare. 

"I-I know," She stammered. "It's funny. There was once a time I felt I could say anything to you, but now..."

Byleth pinched in her brows. "-now?"

Edelgard was blushing and she didn't know why. She shook her head to clear the pink hue, and met Byleth's gaze once more.

"-now, ways have changed between us." She whispered sincerely. "I am no longer your student. I am the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, and I am leading a war against Rhea and the Eastern Church. You said, when you came back, that you would still fight for my cause, but I'm afraid I need to ask, why? Are you agreeing to this decision because you want to, or because you feel it is the only choice?" 

Her green eyes enlarged. Byleth felt the skin of her forehead pull into her hair. "Why are you asking this of me?" 

Edelgard uncharacteristically shrugged. "I suppose, with so much time between now and where we started, I thought it might be impossible that you would still want to fight alongside of me."

"Impossible?" Byleth hummed. "I am afraid I don't understand."

"It is nothing," Edelgard turned her head. Her eyes slipped shut. "Please, forget I said anything..."

There was only silence between them for a long moment. Outside of the greenhouse, the wind had begun to stir. Then, very gently, something touched Edelgard's knee. She fought back a gasp as she looked, finding Byleth's hand resting there above her tights. Edelgard hoped Byleth couldn't feel the shiver that coursed through her. Her jaw tipped, and she met Byleth's stare.

"It is not impossible." She stated slowly. "The years may have passed, but I still have my memories intact." Byleth watched Edelgard's mouth waver closed. "I remember why, five years ago, I chose to protect you, and I would do it again. That is my choice."

Stuck somewhere between shocked and dazed, Edelgard felt her hand leave her lap. It shook as she reached forward, inching her fingers nearer to Byleth's cheek. The hand stopped and turned. She placed her knuckles against Byleth's soft skin. Edelgard stroked along its surface, only once, and then her hand fell away. 

"You are really here, my teacher?" Her voice dropped its tone. "I-I thought I might be dreaming, which is why I had to ask, but you are here... you are speaking with me like we once did. How can that be? How can it be that you came back _for me_, of all people?"

"I never wanted to leave." Byleth explained. She ignored the cold fingers of her former student as they clamped down on her thigh. "I believe it was the more-human part of me that needed time to heal, to rest, but I was released from the void. And when I returned, it was for my students. They were who I wanted to see."

"..your students?" Edelgard's hand slowly pulled back into her own lap. "Yes, I see. They all missed you. They are grateful for your return."

To be clumped in with the rest of her classmates suddenly hurt, and Edelgard could not explain why. She supposed it was the darker folds of her brain, explaining the full reason why Byleth had decided to fight at her side. It was for the sake of her students; all of them, but not one who was admired above the next. Byleth returned so she could protect the students _from_ her; if Edelgard suddenly made moves to go mad. 

"One, perhaps, in particular..." Byleth finally divulged.

Edelgard's eyes shot up from the ground. When her vision surfaced, she found Byleth wearing a smirk. _A smirk_; a real one. Byleth's brows were low, and her lips had pulled up cheekily to one side. _She was teasing her. _

"Am I that transparent?" Edelgard laughed, and Byleth forced a shrug. 

"To me you are."

Her head was shaking, and she laughed again. "My teacher..." She mused. "How lovely it is to finally have you back." 

"-and to be back," Byleth agreed. "-and to see your victory through to its end."

"It'll come easier to us now; now, that we have our favorite teacher back." 

Byleth's smirk returned, but more genuine. Her crest-laden heart gave a steady lurch. "...favorite?" She inquired. 

Edelgard found herself blushing again. "While I cannot speak for the others, you have always been mine; my favorite teacher, that is. You have taught me well."

Edelgard watched as Byleth's eyes traveled to the floor in thought. She was mulling over something that caused her sadness. Perhaps it was the notion of how much time had actually passed. Without thinking, and without fighting it, Edelgard suddenly reached out. Her hands forced up under Byleth's jaw, and Edelgard turned her head to face her. She could feel Byleth fighting it; the steady pressure against Edelgard's palm, begging to be released so she could turn away. 

But Edelgard maintained her hold on Byleth. She dared her thumb out over her cheek. Very lightly, Edelgard traced from cheek to jaw. She stroked Byleth's lips, and she smiled. 

"I am so happy you are here."

Her hands fell away, but her arms returned. She had Byleth trapped in another bone-breaking hug. Edelgard felt tears sting at her eyes, and she refused them. She would not ruin the moment with too many emotions. 

"El," Byleth whispered. 

Edelgard stiffened drastically; frozen by the use of a name for herself she had not heard in many years. She pulled back from the embrace. She was surprised when Byleth's hands did not leave her back.

"You called me, El." Edelgard smiled. "You remembered?"

Nodding, Byleth loosened her hold. "You said that there was no one left alive today who still called you that. I wanted to remind you that now, there is." 

Edelgard wanted to curse the few tears that fell to her cheeks, but she would not stop them.

In that moment, the emperor who had long since shed tears was lost. Tonight, she could be just El, and that meant more to her than proving her worth to an entire Kingdom.

* * *

_-M._


End file.
